Evergreen's Sick
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: What are you doing, Elfman! It's Fairy Hills, a girls ONLY dorm, you idiot! Elfman tries to get into Fairy Hills to help Evergreen feel better. Wonder what will happen? Elfman x Evergreen. Elfever FOR REVIEWER NANI CHAN! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!
1. Evergreen's Sick

**Evergreen's Sick**

**What are you doing, Elfman!? It's Fairy Hills, a girls ONLY dorm, you idiot! Elfman tries to get into Fairy Hills to help Evergreen feel better. Wonder what will happen? ;) Elfman x Evergreen. Elfever FOR REVIEWER NANI CHAN!**** THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! **

It had been nine days since Evergreen had been in the guild. Not that Elfman would tell anyone he had been counting down the days. He honestly missed her though. Her sarcastic remarks, stunning brown eyes, and the flash of green that reflected of her dress everytime he saw her.

Elfman heard rumors of Evergreen being sick or maybe even having the flu. He went to the two people who would know for sure where she was and what had happened to her, Freed & Bickslow.

Freed sat at the bar, his light green hair swaying past his red cushioned stool. Bickslow sat next to him, his tekki puppets hovering around him as he took a drink from his beer. Elfman walked over to the two mages patting their backs rather roughly.

"Do you know were Evergreen has gone?" Elfman bousted out, letting his inner man show. Freed slowly turned around agitated. Elfman had crushed him into his beer causing a large wet mark to invade on his red trench coat.

"Oh sorry!" Elfman hollered, clumsy grabbing napkins. Bickslow gave a snicker.

"Just forget it." Freed sighed, swatting Elfman's hand away. Elfman nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"... You were asking about Evergreen?" Freed asked lightly, sitting straighter in the chair. Elfman's face lite up.

"Yes! I'd figured you both might know where she has been the past couple days." Elfman said his voice bouncing and happy. Bickslow put his head in his hand letting out a small laugh.

"To bad man. Your girlfriends sick at home with the Flu." Bickslow smirked as he watched Elfman blush at the word girlfriend. Elfman was most certainly not going out with Evergreen. Whether he wanted to or not was a subject he'd rather avoid.

"Have either of you stopped by to take care of her?" Elfman said shaking his blush off his cheeks.

"We tried but that old lady Hilda ,or whatever, won't let guys into Fairy Hills..Damn Lesbian." Bickslow said with a sigh of announce.

"It is a girls dorm.." Freed said to Bickslow. "It can only be expected." Freed said but even he seemed disappointed not being able to help Evergreen feel better.

"Then I will go!" Elfman said determination in his eyes. Freed and Bickslow jut gave hm a blank stare.

"You're a guy to, you know." Bickslow said.

"Thats why Im going to dress up like a girl!" Elfman said not really planning everything out.

"You..are going to dress up like a girl?" Freed asked disbelief in his voice that a man of his height and muscle structure would ever pull that off.

"Yes! Because thats what a man would do!" Elfman said clenching his fist and smiling.

"What guy!?" Bickslow said almost laughing.

"A true man. A man would do anything for a woman in need even dress up like a girl!" Elfman said proudly.

"Thats the most stupidest thing I have ever anything Freed should be the one dressing up like the girl." Bickslow said standing up and actually planning with the meat head. Freed stood up glaring and shocked.

"Why in the world would I be the girl?!" Freed said huffing.

"Because of your small waist long eyelashes and your hair. Face it man you're basically a girl yourself." Bickslow said sticking his tongue out with a smile.

"Thats just ridiculous!" Freed said fuming.

"He's right you do posses feminine qualities." Elfman said looking Freed up and down, picturing him in a dress.

"Get that smug look off your face." Freed said, highly irritated.

"Come come now. You'd be one hell of a sexy lady." Bickslow said slipping an arm around Freed's small waist. Freed blushed and pushed Bickslow's face away, his hand still there feeling like it was burning a hole in Freed side.

All though many people knew Freed was bisexual ****,** he didn't particularly like being touched especially in this sort of manner. Freed pushed Bickslow away his face a red mess.

"I'm not dressing up like a girl.." He stated slightly looking at the ground trying to swallow what pride he had.

"Please Please Please!" Elfman said fake tears forming his eyes as he grabbed Freed into a tight hug. Elfman kept repeating the word please and squeezing Freed tighter. Freed like his lungs were going to explode from so much pressure and everyone was staring at Freed. It made his skin itch he hated it.

"F-..Fine!" Freed shouted and Elfman dropped him, happy.

"Thank you!" Elfman hollered as Freed fell to the floor landing on his butt.

"Opps sorry!" Elfman said trying to help Freed up but Freed just slapped his hand hard. In all Freed's life he had never been so embarrassed until today. or more accurately tomorrow...

**Working on Chp2 right now Thank you for waiting Nani Chan :D **

**Please review and as always Feel free to request any pairings I'm not against anything. Homosexual pairings don't bother me either, since I am one haha. Anyhow I have done these pairings already (I can always do more of the same pairing , thats fine.) I have Gajeel x Levy, Elfman X Evergreen (2) , & Cana X Macao. (Check them out!) Anyways Thank you :D **

**** Freed is actually bisexual. I didn't just wave my yaoi wand and say so. If you don't believe me here is Fairy Tail wiki look for yourself. :P (**** wiki/Freed_Justine** **) "Although Freed's sexuality has never been explicitly stated, he has shown some homosexual/bisexual tendencies, such as staring at naked 3D pictures of three men, namely****Eve Tearm****,****Hibiki Lates****, and****Ren Akatsuki****.****[12]** …" **- Fairy Tail Wiki **


	2. Man in a Dress

**Chp 2: A Man in a Dress**

**Enjoy~ **

Freed was in front of Fairy Hills' gate. He wore a lime green dress that stretched up to his chest. It sparkled in the light and hanged to the ground. He had fake boobs and his hair was straightened, pulled, and teased back into a french braid. His once green lighting bolts were slicked back. he wore lipgloss and black eyeliner. To add to his humiliation he had black leggings and knee high black heels even though his dress covered them.

Elfman and Bickslow gave him a thumbs up and he sighed. Freed pushed open the gate walking towards Fairy Hills. Secretly, He just wanted to have this day over with.

Freed continued to walk but only became more and more tense the further up he walked.

"What are you doing?" Freed froze and slowly turned around a look of horror on his face. An older woman around the age of sixty stood behind him. She only stood about 4 feet tall a wrinkled face glaring. Her gray hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She wore a pink long sleeve shirt under a dark red cardigan with frilly white collar, around her neck she was wearing a pink ribbon. Her legs were stuck together by a long black skirt and boots covered her feet. She was Hilda Obaasan, Fairy Hills owner.

"I came here to visit a friend." Freed said in a girly voice, that he had practiced only an hour before.

"Boy, I wasn't born yesterday I can tell the difference between a woman and a cross dresser." Hilda said, irritated.

"But I'm reall-" Freed attempted.

"Baloney, young man. Your makeups smeared you strut like a man and even your fake boobs are lopsided." Hilda said walking up to Freed and grabbing his hand pulling him down to her eye level.

"Now I'm only going to say this once. No men are allowed at Fairy Hills period!" She said and let Freed's hand go, walking up the road into Fairy Hills.

Freed walked back to Elfman and Bickslow.

"Thats it I'm done." Freed said, highly embarrassed. He ripped off the heels and started walking away.

"Wait we have to-" Elfman said getting up from the bush.

" Hills is a girls only dorm. If you want to keep trying be my guest but I'm through." Freed said flipping around to talk to Elfman and went marching home. Elfman stopped chasing after him and turned towards Bickslow.

"Now what?" Elfman asked.

"Plan B." Bickslow said with a smirk, his dolls laughing behind him.

**I know short chapter but thats ok because I'm working on the next one as we speak. So Freeds out**

******Enjoy Next Chp 3 **


	3. Plan B

**Chp 3 : Plan B **

**Enjoy~ **

"Do you remember the plan?" Bickslow said sticking out his tongue hiding outside the bushes of Fairy Hills. Elfman nodded slight sweat running down his forehead.

The plan was while Bickslow's puppet were making distractions Elfman would run into Fairy Hills and look on the desk for Evergreen's room number. Once Elfman found that he would hide some place safe. When Hilda came back inside he would wait until night time and sneak into Evergreen's room. Then he would call Bickslow and tell him the plan worked. I_t sounded easy enough, right?_ Elfman thought nervous as he went over the steps one more time in his mind.

"Ready?" Bickslow asked and Elfman nodded.

"Go my pets." Bickslow said and his puppets started ramming into the ground causing small explosions. It continued on causing the dust to rise up higher.

"What in the world is going on?" Hilda screamed running into the dust but unable to see because of it. Erza ran outside to into the dust and Elfman took his chance. He ran straight forward staying clear of both Erza and Hilda. He went inside the dorm quickly and ran to the desk. He searched the papers quickly and as neat as he could.

He found it! Evergreen's room number was D08. Elfman heard Erza requip into an armor that surely got rid of the dust storm. Elfman panicked and went into the nearest room he could find. He shut the door roughly.

Elfman felt warmer staring at the door it was almost as there was heat of mist in the room. He turned around slowly getting an wide view of his sister,Mirajane and Levy naked covered with only soap to protect them. He had gone into the bath house!

Elfman's face turned a vibrant red and he turned away quickly. Levy and Mirjane let out an embarrassed scream.

"EL-" Mirajane said but Elfman quickly covered her mouth.

"What are-" Levy began to say but he covered her mouth to with his large hand.

"Shhh." He said in a whisper but it was too late.

"Whats going on in there?" Erza said demanding and tried opening the now locked door.

"Why is the door locked?!" Erza was becoming more mad. Mirajane removed her brothers hand and he put both his hands into a plea to his sister, mouthing the words please. She considered her options.

" I just got soap in my eyes." Mirajane called out in her usual cheerful way.

"What about the door?" Erza asked.

"I'm a little self conscious." Levy said hiding the truth for Elfman.

"Alright.. Just be more careful, Mira." Erza said and Elfman could her walking away.

"Now what are you doing here, Elfman?" Mirajane said not doing much to cover her self. Her and levy both sat in the water but because of the way the room was lite and all the soap. Mira doubted that her big brother could see anything.

" You do know this is the girls dorm right?" Levy said covering herself. Although Elfman wasn't ever called out to be a pervert it was better safe then sorry.

"I know… it was just that I'm trying to see Evergreen. I heard she's sick and.." He looked up at his sister and levy to realize once again that they were both fully naked. A red blush collapsed on his cheeks.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Sis. I didn't come to spy on any girls or anything. I promise I didn't!" He said louder waving his head back in forth. "No way could I ever-"

Mira slapped a hand on his mouth.

"Shh if Hilda hears you you're going to be toast.. I know you Elfman. You would never come and spy on girls." She let out a smile.

"Can you get us some towel." He nodded slowly walking over the wrack. Elfman gave his sister one and Levy then went to the door turning his body around. He closed his eyes as tough if he opened them they'd be gouged out.

Mira and Levy got out of the bath drying themselves off and putting on fresh clothes.

"You can turn around now." Mira said lightly. Her large statue of a brother turned around slowly with a nervous smile.

"Are you going to uh.. tell Hilda now?" Elfman asked nervously rubbing his hands as though he was a small child who had broken his moms vase.

"Im not going to. Levy?" Mira asked over her shoulder with a smile. Levy shook her head.

"No I just think its to cute that you want to help Evergreen so much." Levy said with a huge smile causing Elfman to blush.

"But were going to need a plan to get him to her room.." Mira said thinking.

"I got one! I read it in a book." Levy said her hair still damp.

"I'll go out there and tell Hilda I have a leak in my room. She'll come to my room to check. But make sure you guys count to a 120 before you leave the bath. Then when you reach 120 then high tail it out of the bathroom and run to room D08!" Levy smiled at her brilliant plan.

"You think that will work?" Mira asked.

"Most definitely." Levy said.

"Thank you." Elfman said smiling to the two woman fake tears forming in his eyes. He hugged his sister and levy into his powerful arms.

"Ok ready." Mirajane said pushing her brother away. He nodded. Levy smiled and nodded as well.

"Wish me luck and remember 120 exactly no more no less." Levy said giving a wave over her shoulder as she left the bathroom.

Elfman put his ear to the door trying hard to listen to Hilda and Levy talking. His sister stood next to him counting. _65 ...74….108… _

Elfman heard the slight tapping of feet leave and go down the hallway. _117...118...119..120._

"Ok Elfman. Let me go first to make sure it safe." Mira said and opened the door she looked down the hallway, no one.

"Ok, Come on Elfman." Mira said motioning for her brother to hurry. They ran down the hallway passing room D01. _D02 ...D03 ...D05..D07.. D08! _

Mirajane put her hand on the door handle and pushed down. The door handle jiggled. It was locked!

**Elfman just can't get a break haha **

**Chp 4 (last chapter) ********Review Thx~ **


	4. Evergreen's Room

**Chp 4: Evergreen's Room**

**Enjoy~ SDF: I have never done a sequel but I can always try**

Mira banged on the door. No sound. Mira banged harder at any moment Hilda could have come out.

"I'm coming already!" A groggy voice said not really sounding like Evergreen but he knew because of the venom in her voice. Mirajane didn't really care she continued pounding on the door. The last thing she needed was her brother labeled as Fairy Tail's new pervert. Breaking into Fairy Hills would put him way above Gray, the stripper mage, by many means.

"I said I'm coming!" Evergreen said from beyond the door. "I just have to put a shirt on."

"Hurry up! Theres no time.. Elfman's dying!" Mira said making up a really big white lie. Elfman just stared at his sister. The door to Elfman's left started to open. He thought he was caught for sure he was caught but Evergreen opened her door and Mirajane through her brother into her room closing the door.

_That was to close._ He thought hearing his sister talk to the person who had just come out of the room. Elfman rubbed his head he had fell on something almost squishy and warm in a way. He opened his eyes lightly to see Evergreen underneath his body blushing.

Evergreen didn't say anything as she just stared at Elfman, tears were in her eyes. She was wearing baggy pajamas and body forming green tank top. Her hair was a mess as well. Elfman quickly got up.

"I am so sorry. Are you hurt anywhere? Did I break anything on you?" Elfman said frantically. He was rather big and the last time he fell on someone they had gotten hurt maybe not a broken leg but a bloody nose on accident.

She shook her head, slightly wiping a few tears away but she kept crying.

"Ever..? Are you ok?" Elfman asked extremely confused. Evergreen lunged forward grabbing him into a tight hug.

"I hate your sister.." She said lightly into his ear as tear drops fell down onto his shoulder.

He put his arms around her body lightly. He was frozen almost as though he had been kicked in the chest.

"Are..Are you crying because..you thought I had died?" Elfman asked quietly.

"Why the hell else would I be crying, you idiot!" She barked at him burying her face into his neck crying harder.

"Please don't cry." Elfman said and rubbed her back lightly.

"I'll cry if I damn well please..Moron." Evergreen said not as harsh as before. They sat there for a while but then as Elfman tightened his hands around her she pushed him away.

"What in the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Evergreen said glaring.

"Its a long story..and I came here to make you feel better. You know make you soup and stuff. You have been sick for nine days." Elfman said but then blushed.

"You've been counting?" Evergreen said her face softening.

"..." Elfman looked away his face blushing.

"Elfman?" Evergreen said blushed worse at the sound of his name from her lips.

"..." Elfman stayed silent. Evergreen smiled and leaned forward kissing Elfman's cheek. He wiped his head around shocked. Elfman reached up touching his cheek it burned from both his blush and her kiss.

"Elfman, do you want to go out with me..?" Evergreen said blushing lightly her hands in her lap.

"What..?" Elfman asked his eyes almost as wide as dinner plates.

"Don't play stupid, Elfman. Freed and Bickslow..your sister everyone has been trying to get us together. And I for sure like you and and I'm think you like me to. so I'm only going to ask you one more time...Will you Elfman Stratuss go out with me..?" Evergreen asked her face bright red as she looked down at the floor.

"...ok...I mean yes I will." He said lightly looking at her. She looked up at him with a smile and hugged him tightly.

It had been a long day between dressing Freed up like a girl, seeing his sister naked, to getting a girl Elfman was honestly tired. He looked up at the statues and beautiful plants that were everywhere on Evergreen's walls. His vision started to get hazy and he let out a yawn.

Evergreen pulled away.

"You're not getting sick are you?" Evergreen said with a smirk and stood up.

"No ..Im just tired." Elfman said standing up with her.

"Here." She said reaching her hand out.

"What?" Elfman asked confused but still taking her hand.

"Its not the biggest bed ever but it will work." Evergreen said guiding him to her bed.

"No No I'm fine I don't need- " Elfman said but was interrupted by Evergreen.

"Just lay down." Ever said pushing him towards the bed and Elfman sighed he didn't have enough energy to be modest. He lifted the blanket and crawled underneath it laying on his back.

Evergreen smiled and turned around about to walk into her kitchen to read. Elfman reached his hand out grabbing her wrist.

"No..you're sick..lay down ..to.." Elfman mumbled out his eyes half closing but still having a tough grip. Evergreen sighed but still smiled. She walked back to the bed. It was funny really Elfman almost didn't fit in her bed and she just let out a small laugh picking up her blanket.

Evergreen slipped in the crook of Elfman's right tan arm and chest. She pulled up the blanket feeling his warmth seize into the skin.

Evergreen smiled she always thought the type of man she'd fall in love with would be into art and a florist. She never thought it would be an oversized guy obsessed with what it meant to be a guy but she was ok with it. If it was Elfman..

**End~ **

******Thanks for reviewing Nani Chan! **


End file.
